


Hope's Hope

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: We know how Lycanthropy affected Remus, but what about how it affected the rest of his family?





	Hope's Hope

Hope Lupin watched her husband, Lyall carrying their six year old son up the stairs from the basement into the kitchen. Her heart broke once more when Remus moved slightly and she saw the slew of slowly healing cuts and bite marks littering his small, frail, body that the monster which infected her poor son had inflicted upon him. Lyall placed a Remus down at the table before rapidly disappearing down the hall and into his study without a backward glance. Hope gazed after him, wishing once more that she could do or say anything that would alleviate his guilt over what that despicable creature had done to their poor boy.

A small noise of discomfort drew Hope's attention back to Remus who was shuffling in his seat, trying to get comfortable without injuring himself further. Hope sent a tender smile at her son as she placed a small plate of toast down in front of him before sitting down beside him. The look on her sons face as he tried to stomach a few bites of food that most likely made him feel ill, was a far cry from the happy, bubbly boy he used to be. In his place sat a sad, wistful boy whose condition had emotionally aged him several decades in just over a year. In desperation to see a glimmer of the child he once was, Hope pulled a secret weapon out of her back pocket and placed it on the table in between the two of them. Nothing could ever cheer her son up as much as chocolate did. Remus froze when he noticed the king sized bar and jerked his head towards his mother with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Just don't tell your father," she whispered, and Remus' face brightened with a childlike glee she hadn't seen in too long. While some small part of her knew she really shouldn't be letting him eat chocolate so early in the morning, the look of satisfaction and beaming smile on his face when he joyfully chomped into the bar soothed any worries she had. She didn't care if her son was as round as a beach ball with a mouth full of cavities if it meant seeing him happy, even if it only lasted for a few moments.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Sorry for the super long absence people. I had no want to write for awhile now but I've managed to get it back. I'm gonna focus on one shots for awhile before I go back to Multi-Chapters.
> 
> Okay so this is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments); daily prompts (chocolate); the Insane House Challenge (27. Hope Lupin); the 365 prompts challenge (Relationship - Parent & Child); the Fanfiction Resolution Challenge (Write a pairing you've never written before, write something Hurt/Comfort, Write a fic set in the Maurder Era and write a fic based around a character we don't get to see in the movies)


End file.
